


Hard life of Wonho

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I AM SORRY, It is one of the unrequieted Wonhyuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Wonho doesn't actually complain for his years worth of unrequited and pining.Nope. Totally not.





	Hard life of Wonho

Wonho's life is hard.  
He had accepted it long time ago. Because what else can he do? Mourns it? Cries for it? Totally not the way he was raised in this life.  
This is one life and he prefers to cherish it. So what if he had his student loan to pay back to? Or he had his family to support to? These issues, everyone has it and he wouldn't complain about it.  
He has a great family (a wonderful mother) who always supports him and loves him unconditionally to whom he returns the affection to, and he has his crazy but loyal friends who are willing to share both happiness and grief with him. He has his job in his fashion line and he loves it also.  
Basically he has nothing to complain.  
Nothing.  
Well, perhaps one.  
Unless it is not actual complain whatsoever.  
Because he doesn't actually complain for his years worth of unrequited and pining.  
Nope. Totally not.  
***  
It is just one person that he prefers, who apparently does not prefer him back which is totally okay since it is not like the other person is obligated to return the feeling he is not aware the existence of. But still... Wonho's breath is still hitched when he saw the said person made his entrance to the premise.

He has never as much as 'enters' or 'comes' to the place because he totally makes a stage of it, wind blowing and the moves are in slow-mo like that. Wonho knows this is only his delusional mind doing though, but he still can't helped it. To be enthralled and encaptured in such beauty, and smiles like idiot when the other person just being simply existing in his area. It is just part of his everyday live. Which only last half a minute since there is another person who will come shortly after the said beautiful person's entrance. They are just like a deal package, because whenever Minhyuk goes there Hyunwoo will be on his side, and vice versa. They look like this cute couple doing sweet things and smiling happy faces. Totally an ideal youthful dating couple. Wonho's heart is shrivelling again, and hurting again. Just the usual.  
Totally not complaining  
***  
'You look yummy today.' Wonho whispered to Minhyuk's ear, makes the younger one jumped a little due to the surprise.  
' _Hyung_! You surprised me.' he protested, also in whisper, because they are currently in library. 'Anyway, thank you for coming today.'  
Wonho offered Minhyuk a company while he is doing his research for his next children book and Minhyuk gladly took it... since Hyunwoo is busy with his project on his work. It is one of the rarest time when Minhyuk is not with his boyfriend so of course Wonho will savor the moment.  
'Sure, I always have time for you.' he smiles. looking at the beauty in front of him. His cheesy word is returned with a eyes-rolling and soft chuckle. Wonho's heart totally is not aching. He looks again.  
Minhyuk looks great today, like he just said. But actually he looks great everyday, regardless the outfit. Nobody could compare his beauty in his eyes. He is born perfect just like that.  
And that scarf totally goes well with the outfit. A tad early for the autumn, but the library room sure is chilly.  
'I like your scarf.' he said.  
Minhyuk looks at him with a widen eyes, then an unmistakable soft blush appears in his cheek.  
'This is embarrassing. It is not yet full autumn but I have to wear it.' he sighs, and touches his neck.  
'Why do you need a scarf? Did you hurt somewhere?' Wonho reaches for the scarf to look for himself. The notion of his beloved Minhyuk hurting unsettles him. If he got hurt in neck then it must be quite dangerous...  
'No! It is nothing really.' Minhyuk moves away from Wonho, face even redder than before. Why would he blush at the wound he got in the neck? It is not something he needs to be embarrassed with.  
Unless it is...  
Under the scrumptious stare, Minhyuk reluctantly loosens up his scarf. He shows Wonho angry red spots on his porcelain skin. It is almost brutal sight, some people may mistake those spots with random tattoo or bodypaint but Wonho knows better.  
'He likes to mark me up.' he said after tightening his scarf again. 'But I marked him some too, so we are kinda even.' he quickly added. Minhyuk smiles sheepishly, and refuses to see Wonho's eyes. Busying himself with reading some new materials.  
'Does he hurt you?'  
Minhyuk looks up from his book, looking at Wonho terrifiedly.  
'Never! Why would you say that?'  
Minhyuk's question was answered by a loud hiss from his surrounding that makes the beautiful boy nods and whispers his apology to the air, not that those people care. But still...  
Wonho looks at Minhyuk to search any lie, something that will justify him. Just anything that will right the bad thing that starts forming in his head. The search though, he has to stop rather unwillingly since there is lack of result.  
'It is what we do. And we enjoy it.' Minhyuk whispers softly again, so that people would not need to huss him.  
'Sure.'  
Wonho smiles a bit, and nods. An approval that Minhyuk needs so that he can continue his research, totally missing the cold air and the icyness of Wonho's voice. The time Minhyuk looks up again from his book, he doesn't realize Wonho's departure five minutes ago.  
***  
Between all the make-believe about Minhyuk, that he is one innocent angel who dates sweetly like a highschool sweetheart and not the sexually-adventurous person Wonho suspects him to be, Wonho successfully climbed his career up. Its not that he is not famous before... it is just because he got a laser focus more than ever now that his career worked out really well. Lets say that he is able to enjoy his currently growing fame.  
This achievement is not without sacrifice though. He had not been able to play around for quite some long time now. But really why bother? Because what he needed most is distraction. And work is one real good distraction.  
Minhyuk nagged him sometimes because he is so unavailable recently and suspected him having a boyfriend already, and was angry because he did not tell him.  
Wonho said that it is not the case, that his work really took his time, and asked his well being, hows he these days? Minhyuk answered with a blinding smile, showing off his ring, telling him that Hyunwoo proposed to him already and they want to tie the knot in winter. Wonho smiled and congratulated him, telling him a good luck. Minhyuk thanked him and they hugged, just because he was happy and missed Wonho and totally unaware of the sound of heart breaking between the hug.  
Minhyuk asked him to be his bestman, and Wonho said yes.  
***  
'We met again.' An amused voice interrupts Wonho's train of thought. Wonho looks at the owner of the voice, a handsome man he is pretty familiar with. The face along the name had frequented him in numorous occasions. One of his one night stands that actually stays, someone who like him, has everything already he doesn't really need another people.  
'I dont know that you are related to the groom.' Wonho replied. 'Bestman, huh?'  
'We dont really talk when we meet.' said Hyungwon casually, smirking. Referring to things they mostly do once they met. Wonho nods in amusement.  
'Most of time.'  
'Yeah.'  
Hyungwon hands him a drink. A can of coke. A total proper drink for a rehearsal.  
'Thank you.' said Wonho, accepting the can and opens it.  
'Sure.'  
They sit together in silent for quite long time, watching the flower guys and catering guys having a debate on the preparation of the big event. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are fitting their suits right now and nowhere to be seen. Wonho keeps a normal breathing and heartbeat, he checks every for awhile, and feels grateful to the other for his existence.  
'You know, they wont be here for another quarter hours at least. We can go to somewhere else, if you want?'  
Wonho looks at Hyungwon and considers the offer. He smiles. 'Its alright. I can manage.'  
Hyungwon looks uncertain with his answer but doesn't argue. 'You know you are pretty hardcore. If I were you I wont be able to do this at all.'  
'Well you are not me.'  
'True.'  
Hyungwon sighs.  
Wonho smiles.  
***  
Minhyuk looks amazing (of course he will look amazing!). Even Hyunwoo. Wonho has to approve the man's appeal also. Hyunwoo has nice build, and he looks good, his mannerism also is not bad. He adores Minhyuk (that's pretty clear for anyone to see). While he looks like a bear, Minhyuk totally is the embodiment of puppy. They look happy.  
Wonho can't really expect the less. He is happy too for them.  
***  
'Paris, really? And a year also? Do you really have to go there for that long?' Minhyuk protests over the phone. But even when Wonho can't see Minhyuk's face, he knows what kind of expression playing in the younger's face.  
'Yeah, it is that kind of deal. I am sorry that it is really sudden, I am surprised and raged too.'  
'You dont sound raged.'  
Wonho chuckles. 'Believe me I do. Done my rage, now it is just regretful. I have to go in five.'  
Minhyuk sighs. 'Fine, have a safe flight. Call me when you land, I still have to scold you properly.'  
Wonho smiles and then automatically nods, even when Minhyuk can't see him.  
'Believe me I will. See you Minhyuk.'  
'See you.'  
***  
'I thought you will cry over the phone.' Hyungwon said, hands him his ticket.  
'I am done crying.'  
'And this really 'sudden' get away. What will you do with it? Will you really stay that long?'  
'Perhaps? Depends.'  
'You suck.'  
Wonho chuckles. 'Well, you know my address there, you are very welcome to visit and stay anytime.'  
Hyungwon looks at him and searches him again, like the time when he searched for lie or something Wonho wants to hide from him.  
'I will think of it.'  
'Sure.'  
'Goodbye Hyungwon.'  
'See you.'  
Hyungwon smirks and then waves. Wonho has to smile too. 'Yeah, see you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I am sorry. I just need somebody to worship Minhyuk and Wonho is there, somebody other than Hyunwoo who proclaimed to be Minhyuk's fanboy since day one they broadcasted No Mercy.  
> At first I want to pair Wonho with Hyungwon right away, but it just doesn't feel right. Hence the ending.  
> Anyway, recently I contemplated upon writing some hyungwonho or jigyu (jihoonxmingyu) from seventeen because they are just too cute. Hyungwonho is quite popular otp though, compared to less popular jigyu. You know that I often dwell on less mainstream ship ^^  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^ I wrote this one in my phone while waiting for my train. Have a nice day!


End file.
